


Good Night, Sweet Dreams ☾

by cloudcraft



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcraft/pseuds/cloudcraft
Summary: "Muku’s hand froze on the door of his room at the sound of whispering from inside. The voice was unmistakably Kazunari’s, but who was he whispering to? His words sounded so tender, and Kazunari normally wasn’t one to whisper…‘Could it be… a secret lover…?!’"Muku overhears Kazunari whispering to someone in their room.





	Good Night, Sweet Dreams ☾

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ru for Full Bloom Fanletters! Thanks as always to [bananashiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananashiro/) for editing.

“Hehe… You ready for sleep? Let’s stay up just a little bit longer. Together. ♥”

Muku’s hand froze on the door of his room at the sound of whispering from inside. The voice was unmistakably Kazunari’s, but who was he whispering to? His words sounded so tender, and Kazunari normally wasn’t one to whisper… 

‘Could it be… a secret lover…?!’ 

Gulping down the lump in his throat, Muku placed his ear to the door and continued to listen. 

“You worked really hard today, huh? Did you miss hearing my voice?” Kazunari giggled. “Okay, I’ll let you listen as much as you want. Bring your ear ni~ice and close now~” 

Muku’s heart pounded, his mind racing with possibilities for who could be inside his room with Kazunari at that very moment. Someone who was working… Sakyo?! 

_“Oy, Miyoshi, that’s enough messing around. Come to bed already.”_

… was what would come next if it were Sakyo, right?! 

Muku held his breath to listen even harder, but he didn’t hear the low timbre of Sakyo’s voice. Instead, he heard the rustling of some blankets, followed by Kazunari’s voice again.

“I’m ready for bed too. I’ve got my face pack right here, and a glass of water—hydration is important, right? ” 

Each detail painted a new picture in Muku’s head. Skincare and hydration… was Kazunari having a secret rendezvous with Azuma? Or, even wilder, with Azami?! (No wonder he was whispering, with such a broad age gap!)

_“I-Is it really okay to sleep in the same room? We’re—We’re not even married, or anything…!”_

_“Mmm, it’s good you have some water handy. Once we’ve been going for a while, you might get a little thirsty. ♪”_

… would be how Azami and Azuma would respond, for sure! But listen as intently as he might, he couldn’t hear Azuma’s playful lilt or Azami’s restrained agitation. 

“What should we talk about tonight?” Kazunari went on, each phrase heavy with affection. “I know, let’s talk about theatre! Since it’s your favorite. ♥”

No way… Tasuku?! 

‘Wait, hold on. There has to be an explanation for this—’ he thought, getting more frantic by the second as he tried to sort out who Kazunari was talking to, and why they weren’t saying anything in response. 

Could it be that there wasn’t anyone else in the room at all…? 

What if… What if an incubus from another dimension was appearing to Kazunari in his dreams, and drawing him into a sensual, deadly embrace from which there was no escape… ?!?! 

“Kazu!!” Muku yelped, bursting into the room. “Don’t worry, I’m here to save you!” 

Kazunari looked up from his blanket pile on the floor, the webcam video recording on his laptop still running. 

“Mukkun, what’s up? I don’t think I need saving but I’ll be right there!” He turned back to his screen and winked at the camera. “That’s Kazunari’s ASMR ☆ Channel, take one finished! Bye nyao~!” 

Muku stared wide-eyed, his chest still pounding. 

“AS… MR…?” 

Kazunari flounced to his feet, eyes sparkling. 

“Actually, that gives me a super amazing, genius idea! Mukkun, come here!” 

\---

“Okay, you ready?” Kazunari whispered.

“Ready,” Muku whispered back. 

“On three. One… two…”

The two of them took a deep breath and whispered in unison.

“Hi Director, welcome to Kazu ☾ and Muku’s ☁ ASMR ☆ Channel~!”


End file.
